You Saved Me
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: This story is a crossover between: Camp Rock (Mitchie), Glee (Santana and Dani) and Wizards of Waverly Place (Alex, Justin and Max). Romance between: Alex/Mitchie and Dani/Santana. Alex, Justin and Max live in a group home, Dani goes to Lima for baseball camp where her's and Santana's lives cross paths. Alex and Mitchie meet at Camp Rock. Will love survive? Trigger warning: Suicide
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen-year-old Alex Russo is a troubled teen. She and her older brother Justin, who is seventeen, and her twin brother Max, lost their parents in a plane crash. They are in a foster home, and have two more years until Justin can take them out and care for them himself. Alex has a four-year-old daughter by the name of Taylor, she is identical to Alex. Alex was raped and refused to give up Taylor.

The foster home goes to Camp Rock for a real discount, every person just have to give ten dollars but if not the owner will cover for them.

It's Alex's third birthday in the foster home, and the owner, Hilary and the twenty kids, including Max, Justin and Taylor are standing there singing Happy Birthday in tune. Taylor jumps onto the bed and curls up on her mom's lap happily.

"Happy birthday, Alex and Max." Hilary smiles.

"Thank you." Alex grins. Every year, Hilary pays for Alex's, Max's, Taylor's and Justin's way through for Camp Rock and honestly, this is their third year going. All of the kids put their change together with Mark, the "fun guy" and buy a gift for Alex and Max. Alice stands on the side holding Alex's gift, a gift card for something.

"This is for you." Taylor tells Alex handing her a gift. Opening the gift, it's a locket with a photo of their parents on the right and Max, Justin and Taylor on the left.

"This is perfect, thank you." Alex whispers with tears in her eyes. Mark hooks it around her neck after shooing everyone out. Alice is the only one left. Coming over to Alex, Alice sits down handing her, the gift card to a bookstore.

"I know how much you love books." Alice smiles.

"Thank you."

"Max got one to a comic book store. Mark got Max the locket too."

~A&M~

Packing her clothes, Alex rushes with everyone down to the bus taking them to Camp Rock for the summer. Climbing on, Alex silently promises herself she will be strong even if it all goes wrong, because her parents are watching over her, over them.

Taking her seat with Taylor, and Justin and Max across from her, Justin smiles at her handing her his gift. Opening it, is a photo in a frame, her parents. Max gives her the bracelet their mom was wearing the day she died. Taylor gives her a hug and a kiss. Alex gives Max the watch their dad always wore, and their family photo in a frame. Alex gives Justin their dad's locket. It has their wedding photo and the photo of the kids and Taylor.

"How did you get them?" Justin asks.

"Stole."

"Stealing is bad mommy." Taylor comments.

"I know. You are never allowed to do it."

"Okay mommy."

Arriving to Camp Rock, Alex stares on the window, spotting her friend Nate Gray who is a famous guitarist. But a hot girl catches her eye. Her brown eyes are excitedly looking around. Once they arrive on the bus, Alex looks ahead to find Mark standing up talking about them getting off one at a time. Alice parks the bus as Hilary stayed behind for any new kids.

Once it's their turn to get off the bus, Alex carries Taylor off who has now become scared and has Taylor's backpack on her shoulder.

"Hey Brown." Alex greets the camp director who is talking with Mark.

"Hey Alex. Going to behave this summer or are you going to clean the whole camp?"

"Anyway to get money from Nate."

"Looking forward for you to clean my office again."

"Will I get five bucks this time?"

"Yes, I owe you five dollars." Pulling five dollars from his pocket, he hands it to Alex who slips it in her own pocket. It's from last year when she didn't break his records and put them back in better care.

Brown knows a way to get Alex's disastrous part of her to work for you is to make a goal, which is what him and his nephew, Nate, discovered.

Showing the twenty-four kids to their cabins, Brown shows Alex to Nate's cabin which she "broke into".

"Nate!" Alex shouts kicking the door open.

"I know I own you twenty!" Nate's reply comes.

"Thank you. Twenty-five should cover Taylor's clothes right?"

"Second hand? Yes?"

"What's the goal for the summer?"

"If you get in trouble, clean the whole camp."

"Same as last year, okay."

"No getting into trouble on purpose."

"Nah, I'm not that crazy." Leaving, Alex spooks some people walking passed her heading to her cabin. But accidentally, she bumps into someone, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Looking up, it's the hot girl from before.

"No, just blame me, it's nothing new." Giving the girl a fake smile, Alex walks away.

For the longest time, Alex blamed herself for her parents death. They had to leave a convention to come home early to bail Alex from juvenile detention centre.

"Wait!" The girl calls running over, causing Alex to stop.

"What?"

"I never caught your name. I'm Mitchie Torres."

"Alex Russo." Seeing Mitchie not leaving, Alex smiles a real smile, "Are you lost also?"

Mitchie blushes nodding, "A bit."

"This is my third year here, where are you going?"

Walking Mitchie to her destination, the two talk about their favourite colours, movies, music, art, activities, and what they would like to learn. Mitchie learned about Taylor and got Alex to show her a photo, which she stared at with a smile. Her reason for being calm;

 _My cousin had her daughter young too._

Alex learned that Mitchie has a twin sister who is at a baseball camp in Lima, Ohio. They are identical twins other than the fact that her twin constantly dyes her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Alex awakes to Taylor curled up to her side. Stroking her hair as she dozes off again, Alex hears Taylor's breathing pick up as she awakens.

"Honey, time to wake up." Alex whispers gently wiping sleep from her eyes.

Hearing Taylor mumble incoherently, she opens her eyes yawning.

"Morning baby girl. Sleep well?" The girls have an extra bed since it was supposed to be Taylor's, but even in their foster home, Taylor sleeps in Alex's bed.

Feeling Taylor nods as she starts to go back to sleep, Alex tickles her awake.

"Oh no you don't." Tickling Taylor seems to only get her partly awake enough to get dressed.

Arriving to the dining cabin as everyone calls it, Alex just calls it the food cabin, Alex holding Taylor's hand leading her in.

Feeling her pull on her hand, Alex picks her up since it's the signal Taylor wants up.

Spotting Mitchie sitting with Caitlyn Gellar, a fellow friend, Alex joins her brothers.

"Alex!" Mitchie calls causing Alex to looks at her, "Come join us."

"You sure? There are four of us." Alex questions.

"Get your cute butt over here Russo." Caitlyn teases. Rolling her eyes, the Russo siblings and Taylor joins them.

"I knew you thought my butt was cute but I never heard you say it out loud." Alex jokes.

"End of conversation." Caitlyn laughs.

"Mommy, up." Taylor crawls onto Alex's lap.

"Okay honey." Shifting so Taylor is on her lap and comfortable, Mitchie smiles, "Mitchie, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Mitchie."

"Hi." Taylor blushes.

"Hi yourself, Taylor." Mitchie greets in return.

Eating breakfast, Caitlyn, Sander, Barron, Lola and Mitchie get to know more about the foster kids. Of course they don't know they have no parents and live in a group home, but sooner or later they will.

"Hey Mark." Alex greets after breakfast hearing his familiar squeaky shoes.

"Dang it." Mark grumbles. Leaning on Justin and Max, Mark looks at Alex with his arms around their shoulders, "How are you two lovely ladies today?"

Earning laughter from Alex and giggling from Taylor, Mark pretends to cry.

"They don't like me, Justin and Max." Mark cries.

"We like you Mark." Taylor smiles, "You're just funny."

"I'm funny. Me funny?" Taylor nods, "You are funnier."

"Nope. You." Having a playful argument with Alex's daughter, Alex laughs and allows Mark to take her since he is watching the younger campers with Alice.

"Who was that hot guy?" Tess Tyler, the camp's bully, asks.

"Someone you can never get with Tess." Alex chuckles.

Seeing her glare, Alex smiles innocently wiggling her fingers goodbye. Once she is gone, the group stands up.

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asks curious.

"Our funny guy." Max answers smiling.

"Funny guy for what?"

"Our home." Justin smiles walking ahead leaving Alex with Caitlyn. Caitlyn pulls Alex back.

"What do your brothers mean?" Caitlyn asks nervously.

"We live in a group home." Alex whispers. Seeing Caitlyn's shocked face, Alex ignores it, "Our parents are dead. They died three years ago. Don't worry, Justin's almost old enough to get us out for good."

~M&A~

Over at the group home, Hilary is on the phone with the Russo's aunt who only wants Alex and Max.

"Wait, Alex has a daughter? She's only fourteen! How old is this freak?" The aunt asks.

"The daughter is four. She is quit intelligent, just like her mother, uncles and grandparents." Hilary answers strictly.

"Whatever, the kid will stay with you, I just want Alex and Max."

"I'm sorry, in their parents will they are told to never be split up until all four of them are of age, so I can't do that."

"Don't make me come to Lima, Ohio to get them lady."

"By law you can take them, but together. If not, you can't." Just like that Hilary hangs up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

At a baseball field, Dani Torres is playing left fielder. The ball comes flying at her and she runs backward for it. Jumping the ball lands in her glove as she hits the ground. Holding the glove with the ball up, Dani grins hearing the cheers of her team.

After the game, Dani walks over to the cheerleaders who use them to practice on. On top of it, Dani is the only girl on her team.

"Hey ladies." Dani grins using her charm. The guys know Dani is a lesbian and is a tomboy so they treat her as one of them.

"Get lost." The head blonde rolls her eyes.

"Fine, no guys to hook up with for you." Turning away the girl grabs her arm.

"What did you say?"

"I'm in charge of picking the ladies the guys get for a hook up." Dani clears moving down the line as Theo moves down the other end looking for a girl for her.

Picking the girls was easy. Leading them to the correct person, Theo gets his girl while he leads a brunette to her.

"Dani, this is Santana. Santana, this is Dani." Theo introduces.

"Hello." Dani smiles.

"Hey." Santana smiles.

"Dinner and a movie?" Dani offers.

"Sounds perfect. Meet here at seven on Friday."

"Sounds perfect to me as well. It's my treat." Dani grins before kissing Santana's cheek, "I'll walk you out."

"No, it's okay. I have to rush. See to later, Dani." Watching Santana rush, Dani knows for a fact that Santana is a closet bisexual or a closet lesbian.

~S&D~

Santana rushes out of the building meeting up with her two best friends, Quinn Fabray and Brittney S. Pierce.

"Got Dani?" Quinn whispers, "She's cool but a bitch."

"I find she is sweet." Brittney argues.

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart. But I'm only looking for hook-ups." Santana reminds them.

"We know that, that is why we agreed on Dani. She's only here for camp." Quinn smiles.

"But Dani is hot." Brittney comments, "Don't break her heart."

"I hope I don't."

Friday night, Santana dresses up nice before meeting up at the baseball field like all the other hook-ups are doing. Standing at the front, Santana keeps her eyes out front, but jumps a foot in the air when she feels lips on her cheek.

"Sorry." Dani laughs behind the older girl, "I was annoying Theo in there when I saw you so I left him to join you."

Smiling seeing Theo waving, Santana waves back, "It's okay, my heart is calming down."

"Sorry again." Dani chuckles, "So is this the traditional hook-ups?"

"Yes it is. But we can stay friends after right?" Santana questions.

"Of course. You pick the movie I'll pick the place to eat, then the next time it's the opposite."

"Sounds fair."

Choosing fast food and the healthiest they can get, the two of them enjoy themselves. Arriving to the movie on time, they watch a category they both love, adventure/drama.

After the movie, the two sixteen-year-olds walk in the city lights watching the sunset.

"I never noticed that the town could look so beautiful." Santana whispers in awe.

"I always watch this every day since I came here. Even in Atlanta my twin and I did."

"Twin? I didn't know you have a twin."

"Twin sister." Dani nods, "Her name is Mitchie."

"Where is she?"

"She's at summer camp with our mom. I'm here with our dad."

"What camp is she at?"

"Camp Rock."

"Rachel Berry, a girl from school, I hate her, but admire her at the same time, goes there. Same with Kurt Hummel. A guy from school, he's the same way with Rachel."

"Maybe they will meet."

"What is your sister like?"

"She's bisexual. I'm a lesbian. Mitchie is the most talented sister in the world and I love her."

"What are her talents?"

"Singing for sure. She has many but singing dominates."

Arriving to the car that Dani borrowed from her dad, she gives Santana a lift to the meeting place, the baseball field.

"See you Monday?" Dani questions.

"Yep. See you, Dani." Santana smiles.

"See you, Santana."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the summer Alex and Mitchie got closer and closer just like Santana and Dani, Dani and Santana kept hooking up and just getting closer as friends.

It's mid-July and Alex brought a blindfolded Mitchie to a ledge she found years ago. Untying the knot, Alex smiles as Mitchie looks around in awe.

"Wow, this is breathtaking." Mitchie whispers sitting down next to Alex. Today the classes are cancelled due to a heat-wave. Slipping their feet in the water, Alex hands Mitchie her breakfast.

"Sorry for getting you up early, but was it worth it?" Alex questions.

"Yes, most defiantly." Mitchie agrees. Staring at each other, Mitchie leans in connecting their lips. Keeping the kiss slow, Alex follows happily. Hell, she's kissing the girl, who has been on her mind all summer, wouldn't you?

~S&D~

Santana and Dani are making out on the couch when Steve, Dani's and Mitchie's dad walks in.

"PG kids." Steve chuckles walking into the kitchen, "Plus Dani, don't forget that this weekend is your sister's Final Jam for the first half of the summer."

"And my baseball game is next weekend." Dani reminds.

"Yes. I hope the girl your sister is always talking about is polite."

"I hope she's badass." Dani laughs.

"Your sister met a girl?" Santana wonders.

"Yes, and she never stops talking about her."

"Hey, you never stop talking about Santana to your mom and sister." Steve points out.

"Dad!"

"You're so cool honey." Steve laughs watching Dani blush and Santana giggle.

Rolling his eyes as Santana kisses Dani gently before the kiss deepens a little, but not enough to get completely heated, Steve knows he will have to try and open his next store in the middle of the two girls, Santana and Mitchie's girl, Alex.

~A&M~

Swimming in the water near the ledge, Mitchie and Alex agreed to date until summer is over and build their friendship.

After swimming, they head back to their cabins before joining their friends in the Relax Cabin with ice cream, TV, video games about music history, and instruments. Finishing their ice cream treat, Alex joins Max and Nate at the video games beating them easily. Music is Alex's best subject in school after all.

Mitchie watches them with Caitlyn and their two friends Rachel and Kurt.

"So you and Alex huh?" Kurt smiles.

"Yeah." Mitchie smiles blushing.

"She's fourteen, but incredibly smart." Rachel comments.

"I know! She's smarter than Tess!" Caitlyn agrees.

"Hey, Mitchie." Justin greets.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Alex shouts jumping onto Justin's back as Max tackles his legs. It's always twins against Justin.

"I was only going to talk to your older girlfriend." Justin comments barely keeping his balance.

"Then you will scare her away." Alex returns.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will." Alex and Max say as one.

"It's okay Alex." Mitchie reassures. Watching the younger two nods, Alex hops off after Max stands up.

"Keep Alex safe and don't hurt her." Justin whispers causing Mitchie to nod.

"I promise." After a couple of more works and exchanges, Justin shakes Mitchie's hand before giving Alex a smile.

Arriving to the Food Cabin because she got into trouble, Alex steps into the kitchen.

"Hello, you must be Alex Russo." A tall lady that looks like Mitchie greets.

"Yes Madam." Alex nods.

"I'm Connie Torres." Connie greets.

"Are you Mitchie's mom?" Alex asks terrified.

"Yes I am."

"I won't hurt her. I might get into trouble a lot but I don't hurt people." Alex answers in a rush.

Seeing a smile, Alex's worries relax a little.

"I've been watching you all summer, Alex. No worries." Connie promises.

Relaxing before following Connie's orders cleaning the kitchen with ease, Connie is surprised.

"How do you clean the kitchen so easily? Normally it takes people a few hours, it took you two hours."

"Back at the group home, I help clean the kitchen." Alex explains smiling.

"Group home?" Connie asks confused.

"My parents aren't alive and family won't take the four of us in so we live in a group home." Alex explains facing Connie. Seeing her shocked and worried look, Alex looks down.

"Alex." Looking up, Alex is surprised by Connie's hug, "You are the bravest fourteen-year-old girl I have ever met."


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving to Camp Rock, Dani climbs out of the car next to her mom's van. Spotting the sign to the kitchen, the two of them rush to the kitchen to find four campers eating, and the four of them all look alike.

"Excuse me?" Steve asks earning a jump out of the girl.

"Yes?" The oldest boy speaks up.

"I'm looking for Connie Torres. Do you happen to know where she is?" The youngest boy points at the door in front of them.

"Through there." The young boy answers.

"Thank you," Steve trails off.

"Justin." The oldest smiles.

"Max." Max, the young boy answers, "Alex." Max points at the girl who jumped, "And Taylor." The little girl sitting on Alex's lap looks up at them terrified.

"Go. Away." Taylor speaks up earning a tap on the head by Alex.

"Behave." Alex says strictly, "Now say sorry."

"Sorry." Taylor pouts with tears in her eyes. Hiding her face in Alex's neck, Alex hugs her.

"Mrs. Torres is in the kitchen." Alex tells them standing up with Taylor now on her hip.

"Thank you." Dani smiles dragging Steve into the kitchen.

Spotting Connie, they wave earning her attention.

~A&M~

Excited to sing a group song with her group home, Alex is also nervous. She has been looking for her friends to tell them but they are nowhere to be found.

"And now, Greenwood Group Home is going to sing _Brave_." Brown announces.

Alex begins to sing as Hilary, Mark and Alive record on their phones. Yes, Hilary drove down to see them perform.

At the chorus everyone joins in. No one wanted to take lead so they voted one Alex to sing solo. But their set is set as a jungle that the young kids were making and singing the chorus all summer.

In the audience, Mitchie smiles nodding but shocked that her girlfriend is in the group home, she saw the signs though so she doesn't mind.

Connie smiles recording the performance from her seat on her camera. Now that she knows the name, Connie is going to look it up on the internet that night.

After the performance is Mitchie's and Caitlyn's which Connie recorded and Dani recorded and sent to Santana.

By the end of the night, Mitchie is looking for Alex in the group.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Alex." Mitchie asks George, who is a tall boy. George looks over everyone's heads grabbing Alex's arm. Pulling her out of the crowd, George smiles.

"Found her." George smirks at Alex's glare as she rubs her arm.

"Gentle next time." Alex comments.

"As if." Leaving them, the two start to leave together but are stopped by the crowds again.

"You were amazing." Alex tells Mitchie happily.

"You were fantastic. Where do you live?" Mitchie smiles.

"Ohio, you?"

"Atlanta but moving. Are you here second term?"

"No. You?"

"Maybe."

"Tonight is my last night here." Alex frowns, "But that doesn't mean we won't see each other again. There is next summer."

"True." Mitchie laughs with tears in her eyes, "So it's over for this year."

"Sadly yes."

"Can I call you?"

"Of course, promise me you pass the number onto our friends." Alex smiles weakly pulling out the pen from her pocket. Writing down the number, Alex kisses the back of Mitchie's hand.

"Alex, time to go!" Hilary calls.

"Coming!" Alex calls in return. Kissing Mitchie's lips then her cheek, Alex whispers a good-bye.

~M&A~

Crying in Connie's arms, Dani paces as Steve sits on Mitchie's bed.

"So the bitch just left?" Dani repeats.

"Stop calling her that!" Mitchie shouts in Connie's shoulder.

"Whatever. She left Mitchie."

"She had no choice, Dani." Connie sighs, "It will be the same for you and Santana."

"Daddy found a nice house for us in Lima, can we live there?" Dani asks.

"Sure." Connie agrees.

"YES!" Dani cheers in a whisper but still frowning that her twin is hurt.

~D&S~

Steve pays for the house as Dani and Santana hang out that evening before the game.

"So they broke up and your sister was falling for her." Santana frowns, "Well, I could hook her up with girls here if that will help."

"Hopefully it will. So what are we now, Santana?" Dani asks.

Santana leans forward kissing her before marking her as her's.

"You're mine, always." Santana whispers staring Dani in the eye lacing their hands together, "I'm not hiding anymore. I've got you."

"I'm falling for you hard, Santana."

"I am too, Dani." Santana agrees sighing, "We have a group home here, what's the name that the bitch live in?"

"Greenwood, something." Seeing Santana freeze, Dani freezes up before it dawns on her, "Here? The bitch lives here?"

"Let's go see."

Leaving together, Santana leads the way to the school where the group home stands next to it.

"What's her name?" Santana asks.

"Alex Russo." Nodding, Santana opens the door, walking up to the lady.

Not hearing what is spoken, Dani walks over when the lady leaves.

"She's getting Alex." Santana smiles, "Now the question is, is this a good thing or bad?"

"I hope it's good."

Watching the lady return and she escorts them to a room, Dani spots the girl she saw with the two boys and the little girl.

"You?" Dani gasps surprised, earning a weird look from Alex.

"You're Mitchie's sister." Alex nods understanding after a few seconds, "And you were the girl with the man looking for Mrs. Torres."

"Yes." Dani nods, "I'm Dani."

"Alex."

"I'm Santana if anyone cares." Santana cuts in.

"I know who you are, Santana." Alex laughs, "You're the school's bully dash badass."

"Alex!" Hilary cuts in.

"Sorry!" Alex clenches her teeth nervously, "You're the school's bad girl."

"Much better."

"And I thought this room is supposed to be _private_!"

"Stop being a know-it-all."

"It comes with living here for three years." Alex teases.

"Time is running out."

"Shoot." Alex turns from the speaker on the wall that Hilary's voice was coming through, to Santana and Dani who are smiling, "Anyway, what is the point of the visit?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" Santana asks in a rush before Dani.

"Not from the time I wake up to five, but from six on I'm free." Alex answers.

"Good. The game starts at seven, can you make it?" Dani questions.

"Most likely, why?"

"You will see." Dani grins, "Do you know where to go for baseball games?"

"We go every summer. So yes. We never go to the opening games. But I guess I can go."

"Great. Try to sit above the dugout."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting above the dugout, Alex watches the game. Alex is still underweight but at least she is healthy and gets food every day.

As the game comes to an end and Dani's team wins by one run, Alex stands up cheering. As the arena clears, Dani meets up with her family as Santana sits down next to Alex.

"So what did you think?" Santana smiles at the younger girl.

"The game was so close, so it was amazing. The cheers were really cool. I just liked watching you because everyone else sucks." Alex answers honestly.

"Wow." Santana chuckles.

"Santana?" Dani's voice interrupts.

"Hey." Santana greets.

"Mitchie your surprise is this girl here." Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Alex turns around to face Mitchie who gasps.

"Hey, Mitch." Standing up, Alex squeezes passed Dani pulling Mitchie into her arms allowing her tears to fall.

"Mom, dad, Alex lives here just like Santana." Dani explains.

"I know." Connie agrees, "I looked up the group home and made some calls."

"You knew and never told me?" Mitchie whispers looking a Connie, hugging Alex tighter.

"Just by a few hours, Mitchie. I didn't bother telling because we were going to stop and see Alex anyways."

"Shoot." Alex whispers hugging Mitchie but looking at her watch. Seeing everyone looking at her, Alex sighs, "I was supposed to be back at home five minutes ago."

"We'll give you a ride. Right mom?" Mitchie offers. Connie nods smiling.

"Let's go."

Alex gives Dani and Santana hugs and shakes Steve's hand before running after the mother and daughter, lacing her hand with Mitchie's.

Arriving to the group home, Connie and Mitchie walks Alex in, as Alex leads.

"Sorry." Alex says right away standing in front of Hilary.

"You know the rules, Alexis Alexandra Alice Russo." Hilary snaps, "I was going to send Mark and Alice."

"Keep your hair on. I was with Dani, Santana, the two girls from yesterday, and Mitchie, Mrs. Torres and Mr. Torres. We were at the baseball field."

"Alexis Alexandra Alice."

"Okay, okay, I'm going to the supposed to be private room as you fill Mrs. Torres and Mitchie in on the rules of dating a kid from here." Alex comments opening and closing a door. Hilary rolls her eyes chuckling.

"That's the typical Alex." Hilary warns with a smile looking up at Connie, "I'm Hilary, I own this place."

"I'm Connie, Mitchie's and Dani's mother." Connie smiles.

"I know. Alex and the kids speak highly of you and your cooking." Seeing Mitchie standing there, Hilary turns to her, "Mitchie, you are free to join Alex."

Seeing a smile and Mitchie's nod, Mitchie goes in as Hilary gives Connie a sheet with times of when the kids are allowed to spend the night but have to be told and signed out first.

In the "supposedly private room" Alex and Mitchie are hugging.

"No summer fling now." Alex comments as Mitchie plays with her hair.

"Nope. Or a hook up like Dani and Santana had." Mitchie agrees.

"So what are we?"

"Will you, Alex Russo, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Just before they could kiss, the door opens. Alex groans looking to see it's the door she goes into the house, "ERIK!" Alex shouts at the eighteen-soon-to-be-boy.

"Ew, Alex is a lesbian." Erik comments.

"At least my girlfriend is hotter than yours." Alex smirks. Ignoring Erik's presence, Alex pulls Mitchie into a kiss, earning gagging from Erik.

Keeping the kiss innocent, Mitchie wraps her arms around Alex's waist as Alex's go around her neck. Hearing the door slam, Mitchie gasps as she and Alex fall to the ground.

Without saying a word, Erik moves to attack Mitchie, but Alex takes every blow.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Girl. Friend." Alex snaps through every punch. Mitchie sees a flash of red in Alex's eyes as she and Erik fight evenly both getting a punch for a punch.

"Stop!" Mitchie shouts. The split second Alex stops, Erik punches Alex in the side of her head. Surprisingly she just shakes it off and stays standing. Finally just as the door opens as Connie and Hilary rushes in, Alex holds the part of her head where Erik punched her before collapsing, knocked out.

~A&M~

Opening her eyes in the hospital, Alex looks around her until her finds a mirror. In the reflection her whole face is black and blue, her left eye is swollen and her left temple has a bandage on it.

"Alex?" Looking to her right, Alex looks at Hilary, "Mitchie and Connie had to get back to camp, but Mitchie will call you. Let's get you home."

After being dismissed, Alex climbs into the group home's van shaky.

"Erik is in the detention room under Mark's eyes." Nodding, Alex knows the detention room; it's white and too bright and boring. That's the point. There is a bed and a window but that is it, you are in there all day and night for beating someone up. Alex herself was in there three times.

Tired and sore, Alex looks at the clock as Hilary pulls into the home, six o'clock in the morning. Breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" Hilary asks.

"No." Alex whispers.

"Okay, go to bed and I will get Alice to bring Taylor up if she wants you."

"Okay."

Immediately climbing out and dodging everyone, Alex arrives to her room and kicks off her shoes. Crawling into her bed, Alex falls asleep.

Waking up again, Alex dozes off, until the bed shifts and not from her. Taylor.

"Mommy?" Taylor whispers, "Mommy?" Taylor cries.

"I'm here, honey." Alex opens her eyes looking down at Taylor who is crying, "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." Pulling her daughter into a hug, Alex falls asleep with Taylor smiling in her arms asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex hates school as much as the next person. For the rest of the summer, Alex got to hang out with Dani and Santana who are her friends.

After having breakfast and walking Taylor to school, Alex climbs into the group van that is driving them to the high school, Mark is driving them.

Erik apologized to Alex and explained to her that he has known all his life that gays are wrong, but he will defend her to the ends of the world.

Walking next to her brothers and Erik, the kids walk into the school together, all nineteen of them.

"Oh look, fresh meat." The blonde girl from cheerleading over the summer, Alex saw, comments next to Santana.

"Leave them alone." Santana snaps waving at her. Waving back, Alex gains confidence heading into the office alone for the group.

"The school board saw you guys have bad attendance so you will be a member of the school's Glee Club to make up for days you miss or any lateness." The front desk lady speaks for all nineteen students.

"Okay." Alex nods. _First day and I'm already in trouble._

Handing out the schedules and the maps, Alex tells them the message, where they all groan and some laugh. They all got in trouble just by walking through the door.

"Hey Alex." Turning around, Alex smiles seeing Santana.

"Hey Santana, what are you up to?" Alex questions amused.

"Helping out the new students and the old."

"We don't need help." Erik argues.

"Then why are you here?" Santana questions.

"Keeping the younger ones safe." Justin steps in.

"We are not young." Max and Alex argue.

"Shut up." Justin snaps.

Ranting under their breaths, the twins look at Santana.

"New kids at the front, old at the back." Santana orders. Taking Alex's schedule, Santana points out the rooms and ends with the cafeteria.

At the end Santana walks Alex to her first class.

"See you in Glee." Santana grins.

"You are in trouble too?" Alex asks.

"Nope. I love Glee. You will love it too. I'm dragging Dani and Mitchie to it. It's before lunch and after school."

~S&D~

Santana arrives to Dani's and Mitchie's class after her's just like she promised.

"Hey ladies." Santana fakes a bow.

"Hey babe." Dani greets with a smile and a chuckle. Mitchie giggles rolling her eyes.

"Hey Santana." Mitchie finally greets after laughing.

"Hey Mitchie, ready to see your girl?" Santana questions. It's just minutes before Glee.

"She's in Glee too?"

"Yep."

"YES!" Excited, Mitchie pushes Dani and Santana out of the room rushing Santana to the room where Alex is sitting with her brothers and sixteen girls and guys from the group home.

"Wow." Dani smiles along with Mitchie and Santana. Suddenly the door opens as the bell rings and the students and the teacher, William Schuester (Will Schue) for short, stands shocked.

"Eight unfamiliar faces." Will nods with a smile, "Thank you for coming again kids. What are your names?" Will asks pointing to the eight unfamiliar people, Dani, Mitchie, Alex, and Max included.

"Jane." A girl nods.

"Dan." A guy greets.

"Max." Max answers.

"Melissa." A girl sighs.

"Dani." Dani smiles.

"Mitchie." Mitchie waves.

"Hayley." A girl flips her hair winking at Alex.

"Alex." Alex rolls her eyes at Hayley.

Finding no seats everyone sits down on the floor. Mitchie sits down next to Alex, lacing their hands together, just like Santana and Dani.

Hayley sits down next to Alex resting her head on her shoulder.

"Being the most talented girl aside from you, Alex, takes so much energy." Hayley flirts.

"I know it does." Alex agrees rolling her eyes looking at Mitchie. Squeezing her hand, Alex earns Mitchie's attention, kissing her cheek.

"Okay, we will be heading to the auditorium for the eight auditions. Remember, anyone can join. They don't have to sing. They can dance like Mike does." Will reminds everyone.

"But we didn't have to." Erik argues, "And you are making the fourteen-year-olds?"

"It's not fair!" Justin snaps.

"Wow, relax everyone. I just want to see what they can do. They make it either way." Will calms the riot.

Watching the riot dissolve, everyone follows Will to the auditorium.

Watching some people sing, good and bad, some dance really good or bad, finally it's Max's turn.

Max sings _Grade 8_ by _Ed Sheeran_ , who is Alex's choice too but a different song. Max dances to him. He's the first that can do both.

Dani sings _Fuck You_ by _Lily Allen_.

Mitchie sings _If You Could Read My Mind_ by _Gordon Lightfoot_.

Finally it's Alex's turn. Singing _The Fault In Our Stars_ by _Ed Sheeran_ , Alex dances to the soft beat.

She's singing to Mitchie. Letting a tear fall, Mitchie wipes it away with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Aunt Sharon is the headmistress of the school?" Alex grumbles at lunch looking at Justin furiously.

"Principal. Stop watching and reading Harry Potter."

"Whatever." Alex rolls her eyes.

"But yes. Aunt Sharon is the principal of the school. She is Sam's mom. Remember Sam? He was the blonde boy in Glee."

Turning to his twin, Max stares at Alex who is staring Sam, who is staring at her. Suddenly Alex flips him off.

"Alexis Alexandra Alice." Max snaps.

"Whatever. I'll go see the bitch." Leaving the table, Alex heads to the office where Sharon awaits. Last period Alex found out their aunt is the 'headmistress', which caused her to curse in the middle of class. The teacher allowed Alex to wait until quarter after twelve, to go see Sharon.

Arriving to the office, Alex waits for her turn to see her aunt, which is now.

"Alex, how nice to see you." Sharon greets closing the door.

Alex nods standing with her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you take us in when you found out mom and dad died? Why didn't you even call to check up on us? When didn't you try to reach us?" Alex snaps.

"I've been trying to get custody of you and Max." Sharon shouts.

"But not Justin or Taylor. Taylor is my daughter. Justin might be Sam's age but he needs you just as much as Max, Taylor and I do. You are too stuck up to care."

Leaving the office, Alex storms away, slamming the door on her way out. Arriving to the Glee room, Alex slams the door closed leaning against it breathing heavily. Sharon has always been a stuck up bitch and been a know-it-all. It's always her way or no way.

Hearing a knock on the door, Alex ignores it until hearing Mitchie's voice.

"I know you're in there Alex. Please open the door."

Alex opens the door a little to only pull Mitchie in and just as she goes to slam it, Justin and Max stops it.

"Get in." Alex snarls. Gulping, Mitchie has never seen Alex so furious. Wincing as the door slams, Mitchie sits down with Max and Justin. Alex just paces before ranting about their principal, who is their aunt.

"Come here babe." Mitchie whispers gently with her arms open. Surprisingly Alex turns into them and just sits down on her lap.

~D&S~

Dani is on the boys' baseball team, and is currently sitting with the guys watching the cheerleaders. Well, Dani is watching Santana.

It is November and it's almost December in a week.

Watching her girlfriend cheer, Dani smiles, looking to the right, she sees Alex carrying more than one bag and it's before the time the van comes. Confused, Dani gets up and follows Alex into the school.

"Alex?" Dani calls confused. Seeing Alex stop, Dani takes a bag and unzips it to see real guns, "Alex."

"I'm tired of my aunt, alright." Alex growls, "I'm tired of everyone treating us group home kids like shit. Tired of them hurting you, Santana and Mitchie."

"Alex, don't do this. If you do, you will never be able to be with Mitchie. You will destroy families."

"What if I don't care? They are destroying people by bullying them."

"I know that Alex, but either way, you and them are in the wrong."

Seeing that Alex isn't going to budge, Dani sighs, "When are you going to attack?"

"Soon."

"Shoot to kill?"

"No, shoot to hurt."

At lunch, Dani sits in the Glee room with Mitchie, Max, Justin and the Glee and group home kids when they hear the gunshots.

Closing and locking the door, the school goes on lockdown.

When they are released a couple of hours later when the gunshots end, there is one last gunshot before the police arrive.

Leaving the classroom when they are free to go, Mitchie, Max, Justin and the others find someone getting loaded into a body bag.

"Where's Alex?" Mitchie asks once outside. Looking around, Dani rushes over with the information that Mitchie needs. Alex was the one in the body bag. She was killed by her own hand.

Handing Mitchie the letter that Dani was given by Alex, Mitchie accepts it and sobs into her sister's arms.

At home, Mitchie is alone, reading the letter, well there are more than one leading up to the event of that day. Seeing the tear drops from Alex on the paper, Mitchie's heart breaks.

 _You are my first and only true love, Mitchie. Live life for me. I love you. Be happy and remember me. I will always remember you. Forever and always. -Alex_


End file.
